


Same Old Routine

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, post—hogwarts, sports related injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things Oliver wood expects when he wakes up in St. Mungo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment fic on LJ. Prompt: Oliver/Percy, anything happy post Hogwarts.

The light above him was familiar. It should be. It wasn’t his first time waking up in St. Mungo’s. The voice that echoed through the room was familiar too. “You stupid git!”

“To be fair…” Oliver sighed. “The beaters should really have had that one.”

“Oliver for Merlin’s sake…”

“Did I at least make the save?”

“Oliver!”

“What?”

Percy’s only response was to lean in and kiss him. He wasn’t sure if it was a concussion or if the kiss was just so bloody good it was making his head spin. Either way, he brought his arms up—both still working perfectly—and pulled Percy closer. “You are the most exasperating man in the world. Are you aware of that?”

“Coming from a Weasley, that’s really saying something.”

“Don’t tease. I hate it when you tease.” Percy pulled back, straightening his robes. Oliver realized then that he’d probably come from work. Which meant the fall had been a little worse than he thought.

“Do I at least get to come home tonight?”

“I’ll see what I can do about that.”

“Don’t go confunding the nurses for my sake, love.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Percy smiled a little. “Not again, anyway.”


End file.
